Collecting refuse, especially animal dropping, is always a disgusting job. To help people to collect the refuse without using hand to directly pick up the refuse, there are a variety of refuse collection devices proposed and available in the market. One example of such refuse collection devices is Taiwan patent application No. 84206639 and an additional application associated therewith filed by the applicant. (A corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/733,958 which is now granted as U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,959 is also filed by the applicant.) Such a prior art device, although working well, yet has a disadvantage in that the prior art refuse collection device is controlled mainly by means of a flexible rope or wire which extends from the scooping cover of the device through a plurality of holes formed on an elongated rod to which the cover is attached and the parts associated therewith to a manual control. This significantly increases the manufacture cost due to its complication in structure. Also, in such a prior art device, inconvenience in operation may be sometimes encountered.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improvement over such a conventional refuse collection device which is cheap in manufacture cost and much easier to operate.